


Digno de amor

by Fille_au_loup



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley's Eyes (Good Omens), Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Crowley Has PTSD (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Tattoo (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Sweet Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_au_loup/pseuds/Fille_au_loup
Summary: Crowley está encantado cuando Azirafel le propone bañarse juntos, hasta que cae en la cuenta de que para eso tendrá que desnudarse y dejar a la vista las horrendas cicatrices que siempre se ha esforzado por ocultar. ¿Lo rechazará el ángel cuando vea hasta qué punto lo han desfigurado?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Digno de amor

**Author's Note:**

> Yo diría que es un fic suavecito, pero se dejan entrever cosas duras, así que. por si acaso, aviso a navegantes: hay referencias a torturas (nada explícito, es más lo que se insinúa que lo que se dice) y Crowley tiene TEPT relacionado con lo que ha vivido en el Infierno.

En retrospectiva, era obvio que tenía que haberlo visto venir. ¿Cómo no iba a querer Azirafel que probaran juntos la bomba de baño? A decir verdad, mientras se abrían paso entre los pintorescos puestos del mercado de invierno, con la nieve hasta las pantorrillas y un frío tan penetrante que ni varias capas de ropa bastaban para mantenerlo a raya sin la ayuda de un milagro, Crowley también había fantaseado con entrar en calor apretujado contra él en la bañera.

No había caído en que para eso tendría que desnudarse: dejar a la vista sus partes más horrendas, las que ni siquiera el más bondadoso de los ángeles podría tolerar.

La realidad lo golpeó como un puñetazo en las costillas cuando Azirafel empezó a desvestirse delante de él. Crowley se quedó paralizado, debatiéndose entre mil excusas para echarse atrás mientras el ángel doblaba meticulosamente cada prenda encima de la silla del cuarto, ajeno a sus tribulaciones.

Cuando terminó y se giró para mirar a Crowley, la sonrisa tornó enseguida en un gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Todavía estás así? —Y, después, de preocupación—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Crowley tragó saliva. Dolía pensar en ello, tener que admitirlo, arriesgarse a sufrir el rechazo de la única criatura cuya aceptación le importaba.

—No quiero que me veas desnudo.

El bello rostro del ángel era una máscara de confusión.

—¡Pero si ya te…! ¡Crowley, me he bañado estando dentro de tu cuerpo!

—No lo has visto todo. Tengo… marcas… que no adquiriste cuando hicimos el intercambio. Porque no pertenecen al plano físico, ¿entiendes?

—¿Como esa? —preguntó Azirafel señalando la serpiente que tenía a un lado del rostro.

—No. Bueno, parecidas, pero… No, esta es diferente. —Desvió la mirada. ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar de ello?—. Cuando nos convertimos en demonios, Lucifer o, mejor dicho, Satán nos marcó. A todos. —Cada palabra dolía como si se estuviera abriendo paso por su garganta con un cuchillo mal afilado—. Nos gustara o no, éramos soldados a su servicio, y dejó una señal para que nunca lo olvidáramos.

—Pero ahora estamos en nuestro bando, ¿no?

Por el rabillo del ojo detectó que Azirafel sonreía vacilante, como si quisiese tomárselo a la ligera pero intuyese la gravedad de la situación.

—Sí, y yo nunca quise pertenecer al suyo, ¿sabes?, pero de repente ya no era un ángel y tampoco sabía qué otra cosa podría ser aparte de un sirviente del Infierno. Entonces me mandaron echar un vistazo a la Tierra, recién salida del horno cósmico, vi una serpiente, y me dije: así es como quiero ser. Astuto, escurridizo, adaptable. Y me apropié de la marca de Satán, le di el aspecto de esa criatura y me aseguré de que siempre estuviera visible cuando adoptara forma humana, para que recordarme que yo era yo, no un demonio más.

—Supongo que a Satán no le haría ninguna gracia.

Crowley suspiró.

—Creo que fue la primera vez que le vi reírse. Me dijo que, si tanto deseaba ser una serpiente, él podía convertirme en una. Y, bueno, ya ves que nunca he podido librarme de estos ojos.

Se arriesgó a mirarlo a la cara y se llevó una gran sorpresa al percatarse del cariño con que Azirafel contemplaba esos mismos ojos malditos.

—A mí siempre me han parecido preciosos —dijo con ternura—. Puede que Satán alterara el aspecto superficial, pero lo que se ve en el fondo eres tú, Crowley. Parte demonio, parte serpiente, pero también mucho, mucho más. Nadie ha logrado doblegarte ni apagar la llama de la originalidad que arde en tu alma.

Eso mismo se había dicho Crowley incontables veces en los milenios que había pasado luchando para conservar una identidad que pretendían arrebatarle a golpes. Pero había tanto que Azirafel aún ignoraba…

—Los ojos y el dibujo de la serpiente ya forman parte de quien soy, por eso los llevaste cuando te presté mi cuerpo y por eso no te repelen a pesar de su procedencia. Pero, como te decía, hay otras marcas. Diferentes. Que nunca he logrado adaptar. Cicatrices de heridas… de castigos… que afectaron a mi esencia.

Se le fue apagando la voz a medida que rememoraba el origen de las lesiones: las hojas de metales arcanos que destellaban en las tinieblas, el hedor a sangre y miedo, el fragor de las cadenas, el restallido de los látigos, los gritos desesperados, las crueles carcajadas que recibían por toda respuesta.

—¿Crowley? Cariño, estamos en casa. Respira. Vuelve conmigo.

Respiró hondo hasta que fue capaz de atravesar los ecos del pasado y vislumbrar el rostro amigo del ángel que lo guiaba con la voz hasta ese presente en el que estaba a salvo.

Azirafel no había tardado en aprender que hablarle era la mejor manera de auxiliarlo cuando se perdía en los recuerdos. Tocarlo en ese estado solo empeoraba su angustia.

—Sean cuales sean las secuelas que te han dejado —dijo cuando se hubo calmado—, no tienes de qué avergonzarte. Eres mucho más de lo que quisieron hacer de ti, mi amor.

Crowley cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza. Azirafel no se imaginaba hasta qué punto lo habían desfigurado. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, si él tenía una apariencia perfecta, desde los ojos luminosos como estrellas hasta las estrías doradas que le surcaban el abdomen y los muslos?

—Si prefieres, te puedo esperar en la bañera con los ojos cerrados y no los abriré hasta que estés dentro. Seguro que con la espuma pasan desapercibidas.

—Las vas a sentir.

De hecho, alguna vez había temido que lo hiciera a pesar de llevarlas escondidas bajo la ropa más oscura posible.

—Entonces, ¿nos olvidamos del baño y nos sentamos frente a la chimenea con un chocolate caliente?

Crowley lo oyó caminar hacia la silla, dispuesto a vestirse de nuevo.

—No —dijo, y los pies se detuvieron—. Así te estoy engañando, ¿no? Me prometí que no te mentiría, pero eso es lo que estoy haciendo al ocultarte algo tan relevante sobre mí.

—No tienes por qué…

—No. —Crowley abrió los ojos, asustado pero decidido—. Quiero que lo sepas todo. Tienes que ser libre de decidir si deseas seguir compartiendo tu vida con alguien como yo.

Y, antes de que Azirafel abriera la boca para asegurarle que sí a ciegas, chasqueó los dedos e hizo desaparecer las prendas que llevaba puestas.

La expresión del ángel mudó al contemplar su cuerpo maltrecho, pero no como él esperaba: en lugar de torcer el gesto para disimular la repugnancia, solo dejó traslucir una compasión arrolladora, mezclada con el mismo afecto de siempre. Por algún motivo, eso le hizo sentir aún más monstruoso.

—Lo siento —murmulló descorazonado.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, amor mío. Al contrario: te estoy muy agradecido por haber confiado en mí. ¿Vamos?

Le tendió la mano, sin dejar de mirarlo con esa sonrisa cariñosa, y Crowley se la cogió temblando, incapaz de creerse de verdad que su ángel siguiera queriéndolo después de todo.

Tenía gracia. Crowley se había pasado milenios aguardando, acercándose a Azirafel con cautela, dejándole tiempo y espacio, siempre preparado para retroceder a la menor señal de que se estaba propasando con las familiaridades. Ahora, en cambio, era el ángel quien lo esperaba a él mientras reunía el valor para acompañarlo en la bañera y se repetía en silencio que Azirafel no lo rechazaría en cuanto comprendiera la magnitud deformidad.

«Estoy a salvo. Estoy a salvo. Estoy a salvo».

Se sumergió despacio en el agua caliente, como si se estuviera dirigiendo a su ejecución (no, este no era el momento de pensar en la condena de la que se había librado por los pelos), y trató de acomodarse minimizando el contacto con Azirafel. Por desgracia, en un espacio tan reducido era imposible no chocar con las piernas que lo rodeaban, y le dolería demasiado la espalda si forzaba la postura para evitar apoyarla en el torso del ángel.

—¿Tengo que tener cuidado de no tocar algo? —preguntó este con dulzura.

Era un milagro que el agua no se hubiera transformado todavía en una masa negra y espesa como el alquitrán.

—¿De verdad quieres acercarte más a estas manchas horrendas?

—Te quiero, Crowley. No hay ninguna parte de ti que no ame.

Le dio un beso en el pómulo derecho, muy cerca de donde comenzaba la marca ofídica y, aunque no llegó a rozarla, el amor que le imprimió fue tan intenso que Crowley lo sintió vibrar en cada fibra de su esencia maldita.

Se recostó contra él y susurró rendido:

—Toca lo que quieras, ángel.

Azirafel le dio otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla, y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. El otro lo sacó del agua y lo estiró hasta alcanzar la repisa.

—¿Frutos del bosque o vainilla y canela? —preguntó.

—Canela.

—Ten, estrénala tú.

Y le puso la bomba en la mano. Crowley la examinó con curiosidad: era una pelota violeta con la textura de una pastilla de jabón.

—¿Cómo funciona?

Azirafel le puso una mano en la muñeca y la fue dirigiendo hacia abajo.

—Solo tienes que posarla…

—¡Eh!

Lo pilló por sorpresa la rapidez con que la bola empezó a deshacerse en burbujas nada más entrar en contacto con el agua.

—¡Menudo invento! —exclamó.

—Sí, ¿a que es ingenioso? —contestó Azirafel satisfecho, pasándole el otro brazo alrededor de la cintura.

—¡Y qué ruidito hace!

Además, desprendía un olor tan dulce que no pudo resistir el impulso de sacar la lengua para saborearlo mejor.

Se divirtió observando cómo terminaba de disolverse, imitando el borboteo, jugando con la espuma… hasta que de pronto se percató de que había dejado al aire la cicatriz del antebrazo derecho.

Se apresuró a esconderlo, avergonzado.

—Perdón.

Pero el ángel, lejos de ofenderse por tamaña afrenta, se puso a acariciarle el brazo por debajo del agua.

—No hay nada que perdonar, querido.

Crowley se estremeció al notar los dedos rozarle la marca. Azirafel los apartó al instante, formando ondas a su alrededor.

—¿Te duele?

—No. Es que… No quiero mancharte.

—Crowley, amor mío. —Azirafel le sacó el brazo del agua y lo mantuvo en alto para contemplar sin reservas la fina línea de piel ennegrecida que lo mancillaba—. Eres la criatura más hermosa del universo. —Y dejó un rastro de besos a lo largo de la cicatriz.

Era mentira, pero una mentira tan bonita que Crowley deseó con todas sus fuerzas creérsela.

«Estoy a salvo. Me quiere. No me va a abandonar. Estoy a salvo».

Cuando le Azirafel le liberó el brazo, se quedó unos momentos sin saber qué hacer con él, hasta que se le ocurrió perseguir las burbujas que se iban alejando.

—Huele de maravilla, ¿verdad? —comentó Azirafel mientras le acariciaba el otro brazo, que estaba salpicado de huellas redondas y repulsivas como cucarachas muertas.

Crowley inhaló profundamente. Poco a poco, empezaba a notar el efecto calmante de la fragancia que inundaba el cuarto.

—Mmm.

Azirafel le dio un beso en la marca serpentina que tenía junto a la oreja. Crowley se estremeció, pero se obligó a inspirar de nuevo y a relajarse contra su ángel.

«Me quiere. Me acepta. Estoy a salvo, estoy a salvo».

—¿Quieres que pare? —preguntó Azirafel en un tono suave que no dejaba lugar a dudas de su disposición a abandonar las muestras de cariño si Crowley lo deseaba.

—No —respondió él—. Es que se me hace raro que, después de ver todas las marcas, me trates como si fuera… digno de amor.

—Eres digno de amor con marcas o sin ellas, Crowley. —Sin mover el brazo derecho con el que le rodeaba la cintura, Azirafel deslizó la mano izquierda por su costado, donde la oscuridad trepaba larga y retorcida como una hiedra venenosa—. Estas cicatrices solo demuestran lo fuerte que eres. Has sobrevivido cosas espantosas, mi vida, y ahora estás aquí, conmigo, porque a pesar de todo jamás te has rendido.

Se le humedecieron los ojos. ¿De verdad lo veía así Azirafel?

—Siempre he querido estar contigo, ángel —musitó.

El calor le aflojaba los músculos agarrotados y empezaba a invadirlo una maravillosa laxitud que lo iba arrastrando hacia el fondo de la bañera. Cuando advirtió que se le estaban mojando las puntas del pelo, pensó que algún día podría pedirle a Azirafel que se lo lavara, quizá con un champú aromático, uno que formara mucha espuma mientras le masajeaba el cuello cabelludo… Pero otro día, porque ahora estaba demasiado a gusto con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, la mejilla pegada a su cuello, la columna vertebral reclinada contra su torso, en una postura ideal…

Azirafel arrimó más las piernas a las de Crowley, como si no le molestara ninguno de los zarcillos malignos que las surcaban, y le acarició la espalda con mucha ternura, descendiendo lentamente…

—Cuidado con esa.

El ángel retiró los dedos de inmediato. En esa posición era imposible que viera la cicatriz de la zona lumbar, pero tenía que percibir la huella de tinieblas que tiznaba su esencia, como percibía él la luz divina que palpitaba calurosa y reconfortante en sus estrías. Aun así, no se había echado atrás hasta oír la advertencia de Crowley.

—Es muy profunda —comentó cauteloso, reposando los dedos en su cadera, donde no corría el riesgo de tocarla por error.

—Sí, Dagón se lo toma muy en serio cuando quiere darte una lección.

Entre el calor del agua, el perfume de las burbujas y el acogedor refugio que constituía el cuerpo de Azirafel, lo embargaba tal sopor que el recuerdo, ya no le producía angustia alguna. Aun así, notó como se tensaba el brazo que le ceñía la cintura.

—No te preocupes —añadió para calmarlo—, ya casi nunca me molesta, a no ser que pase mucho tiempo de pie o en tensión. —Bostezó—. Hace siglos que aprendí a caminar y a sentarme de forma que no me doliera.

—¿Así que por eso…? ¡Crowley! ¡No sabía…!

Al demonio no le gustaba nada que sonara tan consternado.

—¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? —replicó con languidez—. Tampoco es que vaya contándolo por ahí. Me viene bien que la gente se piense que lo hago para pavonear, ¿entiendes?

—Ojalá hubiera podido… No sé… Hacer algo…

—En serio, me resultó muy útil para granjearme una reputación. —Si hubiera estado más despierto, se habría guardado el siguiente detalle, pero las palabras se le escapaban como suspiros sin que las detuviera el filtro de la lucidez—: Aunque creo que Dagón sospechaba la verdad. Por eso me obligaba a hacer presentaciones en el Infierno aunque todo el mundo se aburriera como una ostra.

Al oír eso, Azirafel lo estrechó con más fuerza, como si quisiera esconderlo entre las curvas de su cuerpo, fundirse con él, resguardarlo de tode enemigue. Crowley se hundió aletargado en esa nube de amor y protección.

—No te van a volver a hacer daño, Crowley. Te lo prometo. Mi amor, mi vida, no permitiré que te pongan un dedo encima. Nunca, nunca, nunca volverán a hacerte daño.

Unas gotitas cosquilleantes le cayeron en la frente.

—No llores, ángel —dijo somnoliento—. Ahora no me duele nada. Mmm… Nunca he estado así de relajado.

—Estás a salvo, amor mío. —Y oh, era tan diferente cuando lo decía Azirafel, cuando su poder celestial lo envolvía en una burbuja cálida y protectora… Resultaba tan fácil de creer, tan sencillo abandonarse a la seguridad…—. Te quiero. Gracias, gracias por confiar en mí.

Crowley giró un poco la cabeza. Se había escurrido tanto y tenía tan pocas ganas de enderezarse que, en lugar de besarlo como tenía previsto, se conformó con restregar la nariz en el cuello del ángel. Aspiró el familiar aroma, mezclado con el de la avena y la canela, al tiempo que Azirafel apoyaba el mentón en su coronilla, lo estrechaba más contra su pecho, lo apretaba con las piernas.

«Me acepta», se dijo, y esta vez no era un esfuerzo desesperado para convencerse a sí mismo, sino una certeza que iba más allá de las palabras y se asentaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Mi ángel de la guarda —murmuró. Y, adormilado, le pareció que unos labios se posaban en su cabello.

En retrospectiva, era obvio que tenía que haberlo visto venir. ¿Cómo iba a rechazarlo Azirafel por unas cicatrices cuyo significado ya no importaba, después de pasar milenios preocupándose por su bienestar pese a su naturaleza demoníaca? Instintivamente, Crowley siempre había sabido, desde la primera conversación en aquella muralla, que con él podía sentirse seguro.

Lo que no había sospechado nunca era que algún día llegaría a sentirse amado, total e incondicionalmente, ni que dicha sensación lo colmaría de la reconfortante calidez que se encuentra en un baño de burbujas tras un día gélido de invierno.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí mi último fic de 2020! Ha sido un año más productivo de lo que pensaba y todavía no me creo que haya escrito más de 38000 palabras, sin contar un fic bastante largo que tengo en papel y que tengo muchas ganas de pasar a limpio y pulir (aunque creo que iré alternándolo con historias más cortas, porque tengo muuuuchas ideas). Si os gusta lo que escribo, ¡suscribíos, que en 2021 habrá más! 😉  
>  _Good Omens_ y su fandom me han hecho muy feliz este año, así que me encanta haber aportado mi granito de arena con estas historias, que espero que os hayan hecho sonreír o que al menos os hayan ayudado a distraeros cuando lo necesitarais.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por estar ahí y por dejarme kudos y comentarios! ¡Y feliz 2021!


End file.
